Vínculos Rotos
by dalilamoon21
Summary: "Los vínculos familiares no significan nada para la mayoría de nuestro clan" le dirigió una mirada cargada de significado "Tu misma lo dijiste, que él te había dejado de ver como una hermana hacía mucho tiempo". Una historia de tragedia de Kagura y Kamui.


"Heeey gentee, este posiblemente es el primer y unico fic de Kamui y Kagura, y  
>concidero un honor haber tenido la oportunidad de traducirlo! la pareja es<br>actualente algo asi como popular en el fandom asi que espero les guste tanto  
>como a mi (yo lo ame... mas les vale amarlo tambien XD) y recomiendo que si<br>saben ingles tambien le hechen un ojo al original :)"

Gracias a "Alice P e a c h e s" por tomar su tiempo y traducir mi historia. Es un honor.

xXx

Vínculos Rotos.

-Y sólo cuando todos hayan renegado de mi, regresaré entre ustedes.  
>Sinceramente, con otros ojos, mis hermanos, buscaré a mis perdidos.<br>Con un amor distinto los amaré entonces.-

-Zaratustra "De la virtud que hace regalos"-

Para Kagura, los peores momentos de su vida no son recordados por fechas, sino por números. Lo que, desafortunadamente, la terminó volviendo ridículamente supersticiosa. Tan estúpido e infundado como pueda sonar, ha terminado odiando y temiendo por los números 3, 6, 9 y 12, porque, de alguna forma u otra, siempre han estado relacionados con los peores momentos de su vida.

La infancia de Kagura había sido difícil, no iba a negarlo. Una madre mentalmente inestable, un padre reacio y siempre ausente y un hermano demasiado obsesionado y consumido por la locura en la sangre de su propia gente para siquiera preocuparse por ella.

En su opinión, había resultado ser la más normal de todos. Y si alguna vez hubo un momento en que sintió su sangre hirviendo un poco más de lo normal, escuchó un susurro en la oscuridad de su mente, o las pesadillas amenazaron con volver, entonces ella daría media vuelta sonriendo, sabiendo que ahora tiene a alguien en quien apoyarse.

Kagura ha encontrado una nueva familia, ha creado nuevos vínculos. Y aunque fueran extraños o estuvieran dementes, y sin importar cuánto pelearan entre sí, ella sabía que, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos, estaría bien.

Y ese simple pensamiento era suficiente para prevenirla de perderse a sí misma entre la locura que corría por su sangre.

X

Cuando los hermanos preguntaban a su Papi qué clase de enfermedad Mamá tenia, él siempre les devolvería una extraña sonrisa, diciendo que no debían preocuparse por ello

-_Mamá va estar bien. Mejorará pronto_.

Podrán haber sido pequeños, pero no eran estúpidos. Cuando las miradas perdidas de su madre comenzaron a durar más, cuando empezaba a llorar sin razón aparente, y cuando le tomó más tiempo recordar los días de la semana, sin mencionar los meses, entonces resultó evidente para el par de hermanos que su Mamá no estaba mejorando, estaba empeorando

X

Kagura tenía tres y Kamui nueve cuando su madre olvidó por primera vez sus nombres. Doce días más tarde, luego de que el doctor la confinara a descanso en cama permanente bajo estricta vigilancia, el par de hermanos miraron desde afuera cómo la espalda de su padre se retiraba mientras los dejaba bajo la lluvia, prometiendo regresar.

-_La medicina de Mamá es muy cara _–había dicho a sus dos hijos-, _necesito encontrar un mejor trabajo_.

Ese fue el día en que su hermano ganó su siempre presente sonrisa, y Kagura sus recurrentes pesadillas.

"_Que triste_" dirían algunos vecinos con lastima. "¡_Su madre apenas sabe quiénes son, y su padre los ha dejado solos!"_ Exclamarían otros con enfado. "_Pobres, pobres niños_." Murmurarían. _"¿De qué hablan?"_ Alguien siempre señalaría "_Esos no son niños, son monstruos…_

… _van a estar bien"_

X

Kagura tenía cinco y Kamui once, cuando él comenzó a escabullirse durante la noche. El día en que tuvo el coraje de seguirlo fue el día que descubrió que la sonrisa que él siempre portaba no era real. La sonrisa que le daba a su madre en momentos de lucidez, cuando la mujer pedía disculpas por ser tan débil.

-_No hay nada que perdonar_.

O la sonrisa que le daba a ella, cuando se arrastraba a su lado de la cama luego de una pesadilla.

-_¿Otra pesadilla?_

No era más que una máscara para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos.

La verdadera sonrisa de Kamui era la que portaba cuando retorcía el brazo de un hombre, o cuando rompía la pierna de alguien, o cuando finalmente enviaba un golpe mortal. Kagura miraba aterrada a la audiencia aclamando más, y a la inocente cara de su hermano mientras lamía la sangre que quedaba en sus manos.

Su hermano estaba desvaneciéndose lentamente, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

Desaparecía tres veces a la semana exactamente a las 12:00 pm, y regresaba puntualmente a las 6:00 am. Y lo único que Kagura podía hacer era observar el espacio vacío junto a ella, tratando de aferrarse a la calidez y esencia que aún quedaban, extrañando el sonido pulsante de su corazón.

Kagura nunca le dijo a nadie que Kamui mataba para el entretenimiento de otros… y para su propia diversión.

X

Kagura tenía seis y Kamui doce, cuando él intentó matar a su padre. Ni siquiera le permitió entrar en la casa, o desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Kamui había desechado sus sentimientos por ellos, con tanta facilidad como con la que había roto la muñeca que su papá había comprado para ella.

Nunca podrá olvidar la mirada llena de odio que el chico le había dirigido cuando ella impidió a su padre matarlo. Y cuando la pelea había terminado, Kagura miró bajo la lluvia cómo su padre se iba de nuevo, sin despedirse. Así cómo ver la espalda de su padre al marcharse la había lastimado, fueron las palabras crueles y denigrantes que Kamui había dicho las que rompieron su pequeño corazón en pedazos.

Porque Kagura amaba y confiaba en su hermano como en nadie más.

Al día siguiente ella estaba parada bajo la lluvia, sola, exactamente a las 12:06 (la ironía no pasaba de ella), mientras Kamui se iba con una sonrisa. No le dijo nada, y no tenía que hacerlo. Porque mientras Kagura lo observó yéndose, ella supo que no iba a volver.

Para él, ya no había una familia que lo limitara.

Kagura tenía doce cuando su madre murió. No había visto a su padre en tres años, y a su hermano en seis. No tenía dinero, ni alguna manera de contactar con ellos. Fue gracias a la ayuda de una vecina amable que Kagura pudo dejar descansar el cuerpo de su madre. Y mientras miraba las doce flores sobre la tumba, decidió que era tiempo de dar la espalda a ese lugar, y desaparecer con la lluvia.

Para ella, ya no había una familia a la cual aferrarse.

X

Unos brillantes ojos azules se abrieron de golpe.

-_Otra pesadilla_-

La joven miró el reloj en la mesa junto a la cama; apenas había dormido. Un suspiro de molestia se escuchó entre el silencio del cuarto. Estaba oscuro, y los únicos sonidos eran las respiraciones de los ocupantes en la cama. Podía sentir un aliento cálido contra su cuello, y un brazo posesivo sujeto firmemente a su cintura. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se enfocó en el corazón latiendo tras ella. Era lo único que quedaba en él que ella no odiaba. Y justo cómo cuando eran niños, la calmaba y hacía sentir segura. Luego de unos segundos, el sonido la arrulló hasta dejarla dormida de nuevo, y el brazo la atrajo hacia sí.

X

_¿Quién era él?_ La parte racional de su cabeza preguntó. _¿Importa acaso?_ El monstruo dentro de ella respondió. Ahí estaba ella, y ahí estaba él, y su sangre hervía. No podía definir sus facciones, pero notó su sorpresa cuando lo golpeó suficientemente fuerte como para escupir sangre.

Deshaciéndose por fin de esa molesta y falsa sonrisa.

Y él se volvió contra ella furioso, escupiendo, pero ella estaba preparada. Y lo encontró golpe a golpe, patada a patada. Su ira se fue y la sonrisa volvió, y ella estaba segura que esta vez era real. Y por primera vez, él la miró, él realmente la miró, y sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

Sus ojos grises se volverían rojos cada vez que pelearan…

Y entonces estaba feliz, porque ahora ya sabía quién era. Esa cara bonita, ese cabello castaño, suave. Y recordó su olor, a dulces y pólvora. Y pudo ver flores de cerezo y festivales. Y lo llamó, porque ella amaba verlo sonreír.

Y luego estaba volando, y apenas tuvo tiempo de levantarse. Y él no era bonito, ni tenía cabello castaño. Y las alarmas en su cabeza se encendieron. Quería que se detuviera. Pero él estaba en todas partes, y era todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Y la estaba viendo, y ella se sentía sucia. -_¡Detente, por favor detente!_- pero él no escuchaba, no le importaba.

_¿Por qué detenerse?_ Preguntó el monstruo dentro de ella. _Esto te gusta tanto como a él._

Y escucho su propio nombre, y reconoció esa voz. Y pudo verlo, al hombre de cabello plateado y ojos marrones. Y la estaba cargando, y olía a loción y sake. Y recordó tardes de flojera e inviernos felices, y muchos, muchos sueños y esperanzas. Y ella se sujetó a él, como un molusco a su caparazón.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, porque fueron fácilmente separados. Y su atacante estaba furioso, y descargó toda la ira sobre el hombre de plata. Él estaba gritando y ella estaba gritando.

_-¡Detente, detente, detente!_-

Pero él no escuchaba, y seguía lastimándolo. Y ella no podía soportarlo más… lo amaba demasiado.

-_Por favor, detente. Haré lo que sea_-

_-¿Lo que sea?_-

-_Sí, lo que sea_-

Y ella estaba en el suelo, sangrando, sufriendo. Y él estaba sobre y dentro de ella, y podía sentir sus manos despedazando su cuerpo y probando su sangre. Y él mordía y succionaba y sujetaba, sin piedad, sin compasión.

Necesitaba ver su rostro, saber quién era él. El responsable de su dolor y pesadillas. ¿Sus ojos eran marrones o grises? Y cuando por fin vio su cara, torciéndose perversamente tan cerca de ella, gritó.

Eran azules, exactamente como los suyos.

X

Kagura se despertó con un respingo, respirando pesadamente y sudando, a pesar del frio en la habitación. Lentamente reconoció su alrededor. Suspiró aliviada, haciendo que su corazón se calmara. El sonido de algo moviéndose atrajo su atención al hombre acostado junto a ella. En la oscuridad del cuarto sus ojos brillaron inquietantemente. Como un gato asechando en la noche.

"¿Otra pesadilla?" preguntó sonriendo, mas por curiosidad que verdadera preocupación. Y ella podía casi pretender, casi, que eran niños de nuevo, y no estaban viviendo esa locura que ellos mismos habían creado.

"No es nada."

Sus brillantes ojos azules la miraron, y luego al reloj en la mesita junto a la cama. "Son las seis de la mañana" se quejó "volvamos a dormir". La abrazó y la atrajo hacia abajo, hacia él.

X

Un golpe en la puerta despertó a la pareja, y una voz sumisa llegó desde fuera "D-disculpe, L-l-líder, alguien esta… ah, uhm… preguntando por usted". El joven gimió, obviamente sin querer levantarse, pero hubo otro golpe, más insistente. Se estiró lánguidamente y caminó con flojera a la puerta. La luz de afuera cegó a Kagura ligeramente, aunque no lo suficiente para no notar al hombre intentando echar un vistazo dentro.

-_Debe ser nuevo, o realmente estúpido_-

El hombre gritó, pero Kagura no pudo ver lo que su compañero le había hecho. "¿Qué quieres?" el joven exclamó "L-lo s-siento mucho" el hombre se disculpó, mas por su transgresión que por interrumpir "H-hay un m-mensaje i-importante y- ah" el hombre balbuceante fue interrumpido "Voy para allá" siseó el joven, y azotó la puerta en la cara del hombre.

Kagura observó mientras él se rascaba la cabeza, maldiciendo a nadie en particular. Un divertido panorama, considerando que aún estaba desnudo. Una risita inesperada se escapó de su boca ante su incomodidad. Él le dirigió una mirada sucia que pronto se tornó traviesa ante la realización.

-_Esta sonriendo_-

Caminó hacia ella y estaba a punto de tomar su rostro entre sus manos para besarla. "Ewww, ve a lavarte primero, es asqueroso" Lo empujó y él rió entre dientes. Tomó algo que yacía en el suelo y desapareció en el baño.

Kagura no se movió de su lugar en la enorme cama, ya no tenía más sueño, pero realmente no se sentía con ganas de levantarse. A demás, ¿dos pesadillas en una noche?

-_Nop, no dormiré mas, muchas gracias.-_

Ahora que él no estaba, podía sentir la frialdad del cuarto. '_Dios, ¿por qué tienen que poner el aire acondicionado tan frio?_'. Tomó la primer prenda que encontró. Era de él.

-_Tal vez, solo tal vez, si cierro los ojos y me concentro lo suficiente_.-

No notó al chico recargándose en la puerta del baño, mirándola intensamente, molesto por su debate interno. Su molestia fue reemplazada rápidamente por altanera satisfacción mientras ella finalmente se ponía su ropa. Antes, ella jamás la había usado voluntariamente.

-_Tal vez, solo tal vez, finalmente se rindió_-

El silencio en el cuarto se rompió por un fuerte gruñido. La risa del chico hizo a Kagura volverse, con el rostro rojo, sorprendida al encontrarlo sonriendo.

"Ya vuelvo" el hombre besó su frente.

-_No retrocedió_-

"No comas sin mi"

"¿Qué?" ella respondió ofendida "¿Y si tardas mucho?"

"Volveré, cerdito" dijo sonriendo "Mira quién habla" respondió ella sarcásticamente. Él se mantuvo sonriendo.

-_Está hablando más_-

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando se detuvo y dio media vuelta.

"Por cierto…"

"¿Umh?" respondió ella con tono infantil.

Su expresión inocente no hizo nada para cubrir el tono insinuante "No tomes una ducha sin mí."

"Maldito pervertido" chilló ella, con su rostro tornándose más rojo que su cabello, y arrojó una almohada a la puerta cerrada. '_Estúpido idiota, aun estoy adolorida por la otra noche._'

Kagura se preguntaba qué era peor; si su inhabilidad para ser gentil, o si el usual disgusto ante el acto no era tan fuerte como antes, apenas existente. Casi podía sentir dos pares de desaprobatorios ojos mirándola.

-_Tal vez, solo tal vez, finalmente me rendí_-

La pelirroja se dirigió al baño, cayendo en la cuenta y enojándose. Pero definitivamente no estaba dando pisotones. "Simplemente tengo comezón, en mi pie" Y no, tampoco estaba haciendo pucheros "Es un respiro mañanero, ¿ok?" les dijo a los dueños de dichas miradas.

Kagura sabía que cualquiera que la viera entonces, pensaría que estaba a solo un paso de compartir esquina con el hombre que gustaba de hablar con ardillas. Pero ella no estaba tan loca, no aún, por lo menos. Él aún no ha logrado eso.

Simplemente estaba sola.

No tenía amigos aquí. La gente, o estaba muy asustada como para hablarle, o era muy grotesca para que ella misma quisiera iniciar una conversación. Lo más cercano a un amigo era Abuto, y el hombre no era exactamente una fuente de consuelo. Era tan rudo y brutalmente honesto como cuando lo conoció por primera vez. Pero, probablemente, había sido gracias a él que ella había logrado sobrevivir.

Al principio, ignoró su consejo, cuando apenas había llegado. Demasiado negada para ver lo que para ellos no era sólo obvio, sino nada fuera de lo ordinario en el comportamiento de su líder.

Porque tenía que estar bromeando. No había ninguna maldita forma de que sus insinuaciones fueran reales; de que los rumores sobre su relación no eran acusadores, sino expectantes. Ocurrió para ella que Abuto había estado intentando prevenirla. No estaba segura de por qué, si el hombre era completamente fiel a su líder. Tal vez le había tenido lastima desde el principio.

Kagura se miró en el espejo, el changshan negro contrarrestando fuertemente con el color casi cenizo de su piel. Marcas de ira dolorosamente obvias por todo su cuello y pecho. No necesitaba ver más abajo para saber que había más decorando su cuerpo. Había moretones también, y cicatrices; algunas nuevas, otras viejas. Algunas de peleas, y otras de…

No hace mucho, este sería el momento donde ella colapsaría y empezaría a llorar. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo, y las cicatrices y cardenales siguieron apareciendo, su voluntad de llorar murió.

_-¿Qué sentido tiene ahora?-_

X

Su primera vez fue tres semanas después de llegar a la nave. Ella le había rogado que se detuviera; había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para que él viera lo mal que eso estaba. Porque no podía (no iba a) creer que su psicopatía era tan fuerte, tan profunda, que se había desasociado completamente de su propia familia. Y él había señalado tranquilamente que ella no tenía derecho a negarse, que ella había ido a él por voluntad propia, y que él _había_ cumplido su parte del convenio: no mató a nadie.

Ella había llorado, y gritado y pateado y golpeado, y tratado con todo lo que conocía, pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Lloró toda la noche, mientras su cuerpo dolía y la sangre corría por su ropa y manchaba el sudado y sucio colchón. Lloró esa y muchas otras noches después, mientras el bastardo la sostenía entre sus brazos.

"Para nosotros los Yato todo se trata de fuerza" Abuto le dijo días más tarde "Para alguien como él, cuya sangre es más densa que cualquiera que conozco con el instinto Yato, es normal buscar gente fuerte" hizo una pausa, planeando cuidadosamente sus palabras, considerando el delicado estado de la chica.

"Los vínculos familiares no significan nada para la mayoría de nuestro clan" le dirigió una mirada cargada de significado "Tu misma lo dijiste, que él te había dejado de ver como una hermana hacía mucho tiempo". Era verdad, ella lo sabía. Aun así, no la hacía sentir mejor.

"Culpa a tus padres; eso usualmente ayuda a las personas a sentirse mejor" El mayor le dijo, como si leyera sus pensamientos. Y si ella no hubiera estado tan fuera de sí, le habría arrancado el otro brazo por ese comentario.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, eh? ¿Qué tan lejos crees que estamos de la tierra? ¿Realmente piensas que alguien va a venir y salvarte ahora?"

Y el darse cuenta, y el enojo y el miedo y el asco, la desesperaron tanto que escapó. O al menos lo intentó.

X

Con su vejiga vacía y la boca fresca, Kagura caminó de vuelta al cuarto. Estaba a punto de acostarse de nuevo cuando algo captó su atención. Se acercó a la enorme ventana del cuarto y observó las constelaciones y planetas brillando en medio de la oscuridad del espacio.

-Oh valla. ¡Es casi como si todos mis problemas se hubieran ido!-

Recordó haber dicho alguna vez, sintiendo la presencia de él tras ella, que ahora mirar el hermoso panorama era un doloroso recuerdo de dónde estaba, y de lo lejos que se encontraba de donde quería ir.

X

"¿De verdad pensaste que lo lograrías?" Abuto le preguntó, mientras curaba las heridas que había recibido como castigo.

"¿A dónde pensabas ir, de vuelta a ese planeta? Podrás ser su mujer, pero eso no significa que será flexible contigo. Como mínimo, no tienes que preocuparte de que te quiera cortar los tendones" sonrió ante su propio comentario; porque la situación estaba ahí, paralela y fácil de explotar. "Además, ¿escapar no arruinaría el propósito de que vinieras aquí, en primer lugar?"

-_Su mujer_-

Si la intención de Abuto era hacerla sentir mejor, había fallado miserablemente. Escuchar las palabras viniendo de su boca tan casualmente le dio a su situación un final que aun no estaba preparada para aceptar.

Había escapado de él seis veces, pero nunca lograba llegar muy lejos. Siempre la encontraba, y no era muy indulgente.

"Si realmente quieres escapar de sus caprichos, mejor mátate la próxima vez." Abuto le dijo, mientras curaba sus heridas de nuevo. Y el darse cuenta trajo consigo el inicio de su depresión.

X

"Si te digo la verdad, nunca lo había visto con una mujer antes" Abuto le confesó a la usualmente fiera chica, durante las semanas en que su depresión la mantuvo en cama, demasiado rota y debilitada cómo para hacer algo, y él había sido designado como su acompañante/guardián.

"Algunos tenían una apuesta corriendo, sobre si él probablemente bateaba para el otro equipo" rió entre dientes ante la imagen mental. "Imagina su sorpresa cuando regresamos a la nave contigo a su lado, como su mujer, nada más y nada menos" ella aun se estremecía ante eso. "Costó a algunos mucho dinero; y ustedes rompieron varios corazones" Kagura rodó los ojos.

"Nosotros los Yato no tenemos una moral lujosa. No buscamos otra cosa que no sea la sangre del campo de batalla. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que todo en la vida era sobre dar los pasos correctos? Tú definitivamente comenzaste mal; desde el principio no tenías oportunidad contra él. Tu, quien niega la herencia de tu sangre, y él, quien la acepta. Seguro, eres fuerte, probablemente solo segunda a él, pero aún no es suficiente."

"El hermano que pelea en sangre, y la hermana que pelea junto a ella. No, el hombre que pelea entre sangre, y su mujer peleando a su lado"

Kagura salió de su depresión más rápido de lo que Madao podría perder un trabajo.

Un día se despertó con la sensación de su sangre hirviendo con furia. Esa fue la primera vez que ella comenzó a hablar con los dos hombres escondidos en su cabeza. Podía casi verlos, oírlos estimulándola.

Una voz alentadora.

_-Kagura, no puedes rendirte. Más vale que no-_

Y la otra burlona.

_-China, no olvides que soy el único que puede vencerte-_

Kagura no quería decepcionarlos.

Con el enojo calentando su sangre, ella le había escupido en la cara lo mucho que lo odiaba, lo mucho que detestaba ver su cara, y cómo sentía nada excepto repugnancia ante su tacto. Lo había comparado con ellos, con los dos hombres que amaba. Le había dicho burlonamente que jamás estaría a su altura.

-Son sus caras lo que veo cuando me tocas-

Le dijo, con veneno impregnado en su voz. Kagura nunca lo había visto antes, ni lo volvió a ver, tan enojado en su vida.

La destrucción consecutiva a sus peleas era demasiada como para ser contenida dentro de la nave. Y sus superiores le dieron un aviso: educarla o largarse.

Él cobró venganza mientras estaban en una misión. No quería interrupciones, ni tener que preocuparse por los daños. Hizo salir al monstruo escondido dentro de ella, sabiendo que mientras se perdía en su sed de sangre, en la locura corriendo por sus venas, era incapaz de controlarse a sí misma. Lo que era peor, mientras estaba en ese trance, ella desfrutaba su caricia.

"Mírate" le murmuró en el oído, con un tono engañosamente calmado, mientras yacían en suciedad, demasiado cansados y saciados para moverse.

"¿Realmente crees que podrían amarte ahora? ¿Piensas que te aceptarían así? Tus preciados samuráis." Escupió la palabra como si fuera una maldición.

Ella no se podía mover. No iba a contestar, y se reusaba a verlo. Ira, vergüenza, culpa, y muchos otros sentimientos quemando su pequeño cuerpo.

"Voy a hacer que los olvides. Voy a llegar tan profundo en ti, que no habrá espacio sobrante para ellos." Él disfrutaba aquello Atormentarla, y recordándole que él era lo único que le quedaba. Quería ser su atormentador y su salvador. Tirando de ella hacia ambos lados, deteniéndose justo antes de que se rasgara.

"Ya es tiempo de que aceptes que eres mía."

X

El aroma a comida la regresó al presente, antes de siquiera tocaran a la puerta. Las criadas, a falta de una mejor palabra, entraron empujando un carrito lleno de comida suficiente para alimentar a una familia pequeña. Las dos mujeres hicieron una reverencia antes de preparar la mesa, pero Kagura no les puso atención. Ella sabía lo que las otras mujeres en la nave decían y pensaban de ella.

Kagura era y tenía todo lo que ellas habrían matado por tener. Y el factor de que hizo todo en su poder para resistirse a él, que peleó contra él, que lo odiaba y nunca no ocultó su desprecio, le había ganado el odio del pequeño club de fans.

-_Son más que bienvenidas a quedárselo_-

Ella podría envolverlo con bonitos moños para ellas. Desgraciadamente (en especial para ella misma), él nunca, jamás voltearía a verlas. Para él, no eran más que basura inútil. Mujeres débiles que no merecían su tiempo. Y ellas la odiaban por eso.

X

"¿Por qué no simplemente aprendes a controlarlo?" Abuto señaló, luego de su regreso "Te has estado conteniendo por tanto tiempo, es normal que te pierdas ante el monstruo dentro de ti. Es tan fácil para él tomar ventaja de ti, que es patético" Kagura se estremeció ante las palabras del hombre. "Pero no sé cómo" respondió sin convicción.

El hombre se rascó la cabeza y un suspiro de resignación abandonó sus labios. "Bueno, ahí no puedo ayudarte, Señorita. A demás, si el líder se entera de que te estoy dando esta clase de consejo… un brazo no va a bastar"

Se levantó, y, para decepción de Kagura, comenzó a irse. Ella se quedó enraizada en su lugar, con ideas y planes corriendo locamente por su cabeza.

"¿Sabes?" le dijo él, dándole la espalda "Un hombre viejo me dijo algo alguna vez…"

-Si quieres mantenerte limpio, debes aprender a lavarte con agua sucia.-

"¿Haa?" Kagura lo miró ingenuamente, lo que acababa de decir ocupando completamente su cabeza.

"Es simple, solo piénsalo"

Durante días lo estuvo repasando. Intentando comprender sus crípticas palabras sin resultados. No ayudaba que él se hubiera ido en una misión, y que las dos voces en su cabeza eran completamente inútiles. Ella estaba lo suficientemente cuerda para entender que no eran reales, sino más bien el último intento de su mente por aferrarse al pasado. A demás, reales o imaginarios, esos dos no eran más que idiotas.

Irónicamente, fue gracias a su compañero que finalmente lo comprendió.

"¿Cuándo vas a dejar de resistirte?" le preguntó, molesto por el último acto de rebeldía "¿Crees que disfruto lastimándote?" Seguro que él no esperaba una respuesta a eso "Es simplemente una cuestión de percepción. Si piensas que algo está mal, te sentirás mal luego de hacerlo. Si te dices a ti misma '_Estoy pasándola bien_', entonces realmente lo vas a disfrutar." Kagura se mantuvo ignorándolo. "Si piensas que estas sucia" susurró junto a su oído. "Las manchas no van a irse."

-_Si_ _quiero mantenerme cuerda, tengo que aprender a vivir con esta locura_-

Cuando por fin logró negociar con el monstruo a su conveniencia, cuando consiguió pelear contra él con toda su fuerza sin parecer una imitación de mierda. Cuando por primera vez, en un acto de crueldad femenina, detuvo sus insinuaciones amorosas, dejándolo dolorosamente endurecido y frustrado. Porque ella realmente no estaba de humor, y si él quería mantener cinco dedos en cada mano, debería guardarlos para sí mismo. La furia que ella se esperaba nunca llegó.

"Así que esto es lo que he creado." Dijo él, orgullosamente.

"Que irónico…" Abuto le dijo tres semanas después, mientras la celebración dedicada al nuevo capitán del Harusame sonaba de trasfondo. "Seis años atrás él fue a la tierra para desafiar al Rey de la Noche porque sentía disgusto por su fijación hacia una sola mujer" Kagura volteó a ver al chico pelirrojo, sentado orgullosamente entre toda la conmoción. "Y míralo ahora, completamente obsesionado contigo, la hermana que abandonó y negó porque la consideraba inútil." Kagura no tenía nada que decir al respecto.

Porque realmente, era ridículamente irónico.

X

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por la puerta abriéndose. Observó mientras Kamui cruzaba la habitación y tomaba asiento en la mesa donde esperaba su comida. "Oh Dios, estoy famélico" dijo, con un júbilo infantil parecido al de ella.

"Estaba a punto de empezar sin ti, te tardaste demasiado" el chico le dirigió una sonrisa y Kagura se sentó en la silla frente a él.

"Vamos a tener visitantes"

Habían estado llegando muchos visitantes últimamente. En cuanto una palabra de que el líder de séptimo escuadrón había tomado el control de los Piratas Espaciales Harusame, mensajes de todo el espacio comenzaron a llegar de a montón. Gente prometiendo lealtad al nuevo líder, ofertas de apoyo y solicitudes de cooperación.

Kamui era, sorprendentemente, un buen líder. Y mientras usualmente le dejaba a Abuto los asuntos relacionados con política, siempre pedía conocer personalmente a sus clientes. Específicamente al líder. Nunca perdiendo la oportunidad de conocer gente fuerte.

Kagura no estaba del todo interesada. Podría ser la segunda al mando y tener el nuevo título de Reina de la Noche, pero no le importaban del todo las relaciones de los piratas.

"Créelo o no, son terrícolas"

Eso captó su atención.

"¿Quién es esta vez?" preguntó curiosa.

"Un hombre llamado Takasugi y su acompañante. Creo que son terroristas" Kagura casi se atraganta con su bollo de carne.

"Quieren renovar su contrato con nosotros. Parece que quieren usar Yoshiwara como su base, o algo así. Los conocerás pronto. Van a estar por aquí unos días."

Kagura se debatió por un momento en sí debía decirle que ya sabía quién era Takasugi. Kamui era ridículamente posesivo con ella, y cualquier tema relacionado con la tierra y su vida ahí era prácticamente un taboo entre ambos. '_Oh bueno._'

"Ya se quienes son" Kagura dijo casualmente entre mordida y mordida. Kamui la miró sin sonreír.

"No te lo tomes a pecho, no puedo soportar a esa gente. Intentaron matarnos dos veces."

"¿Intentaron matarte?"

"Uhm. Primero intentaron matar a Zura y a Gin-chan, cuando estaban haciendo una especie de espada o algo" dijo, ondeando sus brazos casualmente. "Y la segunda vez trataron de destruir el Shinsengumi."

"Espera un minuto ¿hablas del incidente Benizakura?" Kamui recordó que hubo una gran conmoción sobre un samurái de cabello plateado y un par de niños que se metieron en el camino.

"Uhm"

Kamui comenzó a reír.

"¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso? ¡Casi muero!" Kagura preguntó confundida.

"Se suponía que yo debía estar ahí ese día, pero no me sentí con ganas de desperdiciar mi tiempo con unos débiles humanos."

La chica de ojos azules lo miró con la boca bien abierta. Ahora que lo mencionaba, los Harusame estuvieron ahí para ayudar a Takasugi y compañía.

"Cierra la boca, o las moscas podrían entrar" ella la cerró con un chasquido.

"Pareces sorprendida"

"Claro que lo estoy"

Dos veces había entrado en contacto con el Harusame, dos veces intentaron matarla a ella y a sus amigos. ¡Y todo ese tiempo, Kamui estuvo trabajando para ellos! Todo ese tiempo había estado tan cerca de él y ni siquiera lo sabía. Su rencuentro había sido inevitable, casi como si…

"Estaba predestinado"

Él terminó su oración, y Kagura se dio cuenta de que había estado hablando en voz alta. Ya no se sentía con hambre. Y pensar que todo ese tiempo, volver a ver a Kamui no había sido cuestión de 'Y si…', sino de 'Cuándo'.

Y exactamente seis años luego de que los abandonara. ¿No era eso irónico? Era realmente cómico. Solo que ella no se sentía para reír. Una vez más, sus supersticiones no eran infundadas.

Kamui observó a la turbada chica frente a él. Sonrió. No conocía a estas personas, peor iba a apoyarlos con todo lo que necesitaran.

Podría haber prometido que no lastimaría a sus amigos, pero un cliente era un cliente, y negocios eran negocios. No había nada que pudiera hacer si el cliente hacia un negocio de matar a sus preciosos samuráis.

Miró la hora y notó que su visitante llegaría pronto. Ahora que sabía que el tipo Takasugi no era sólo un enemigo del samurái de cabello plateado, sino del bastardo policía que había logrado lastimarlo ese ultimo día en la tierra, estaba ansioso por conocerlo.

Miró a la chica de nuevo, con su cara arrugándose bellamente. No iba a dejarla ir, nunca. Podía decir que ella finalmente había aceptado su lugar junto a él. Sabía que ya no intentaría escapar. El pensamiento lo mareaba con alguna extraña emoción.

"Kagura, vamos a alistarnos."

La chica pelirroja miró hacia su rostro sonriente, y luego hacia su mano extendida. Y no dudó antes de sujetarla.

Para molestia de Abuto, ambos llegaron sospechosamente tarde para conocer al cliente.

X

Los primeros meses se había aferrado a la esperanza. Había imaginado su rescate muchas veces. Todo tipo de escenarios corriendo por su fértil mente. Gin-chan y Shinpachi vendrían, no hacía falta negociar eso. Y ese bastardo de Okita estaría con ellos, mas le valía, junto con el resto del Shinsengumi.

Había ensayado muchas veces lo que le diría a Gin-chan y Shinpachi luego de ser rescatada. Primero iba a darles una paliza por hacerla esperar tanto, y luego los abrazaría y los besaría tontamente. Incluso besaría a ese idiota de Okita, y luego le rompería las rodillas, en caso de que se hiciera ideas bobas.

Pero los meses pasaron y nadie apareció, ni siquiera su propio papá. Su depresión y la influencia de Kamui habían reducido las esperanzas de rescate a una pequeña partícula de luz escondida en la oscuridad de su cabeza.

Kagura aceptó el factor de que estaba por su cuenta. Y dependía de ella el sobrevivir y sacar lo mejor de su situación. Aquella era su realidad, y ya no podía seguir huyendo de él. Tenía mucho poder, mucha influencia y muchas conexiones allí afuera.

Y aunque fueran por ella ¿sería capaz de encararlos? Kagura ya no era la chica confianzuda y valiente que solía ser, estaba rota, manchada. Kamui se había enterrado muy profundo en su cuerpo y alma, exactamente cómo había prometido.

Su ardiente odio por él había disminuido con cada mes que pasaba. Ya no se resistía como antes. Y aunque nunca iniciaba nada, raras veces se negaba. Ella sabía que, con cada día que pasaba, perdía un poco de ella misma en su locura.

Kagura estaba segura de que cuando Kamui finalmente vaya al infierno, ella estaría justo a su lado.

X

Kagura siempre recordaría los peores momentos de su vida por números:

Tenía 3 años cuando la locura de su madre finalmente la rompió. Kamui esperó exactamente 3 semanas para agramarla con su propia locura.

9 veces perdió ante Okita desde la primera vez que lo conoció. A Kamui le tomó menos de 9 minutos derrotarlo.

6 años pasaron desde la última vez que se vieron. Ella había intentado escapar de él 6 veces.

Su padre la había dejado 12 veces. Kamui tenía 12 cuando se fue. Y ella tenía 12 cuando su madre murió.

Kagura nunca olvidará a las 12 personas de las que tuvo que despedirse en su último día en la tierra.


End file.
